


Monster

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sam is not in control of his body, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: When Dean is looking for Ezekiel (Gadreel!Sam), he gets an eyeful of his not-so-little brother and takes interest.





	Monster

“Zeke?” Gadreel hears echoing in the hallway of the bunker.  Sam is showering, but Gadreel quickly takes over so that Sam’s consciousness doesn’t register the conversation.  Gadreel stays quiet, knowing Dean will find him eventually in the shower room.

Dean’s boots clunk into the room, stopping by the doorway.  “Ezekiel?” he asks again.

“I am here, Dean,” Gadreel answers, letting the water run over his body once more before shutting the tap off.  He grabs the towel from the rack and rubs it over his hair, stepping out of the stall.

Dean’s eyes bug as he realizes he’s getting a full show of his little brother.  “Dude, you can’t just walk around naked,” he reprimands, trying to avert his eyes.  It’s difficult, though, as Dean hasn’t gotten a full view of Sam since before the trials.  He can’t help but assess the slightly smaller muscles than before, the thin hips…the  _not so small_  cock hanging between Sam’s legs.

Damn, Dean had no idea how hung his brother was.  Ideas, sure, but here was the proof in the package.

“Dean, did you need something?” Gadreel asked, seeing that Dean had gotten distracted.  Quickly Gadreel searched Sam’s memories to see if there were any previous situations like this one to learn from, but all he could find were a few curious – perhaps wishful? – thoughts about Dean and his sexual escapades.

“Yeah, I, uh…” Dean started, getting distracted again.  Apparently, Gadreel’s search through Sam’s memories had garnered a physical reaction to his body, because his cock was now swelling and growing.  

Dean figured with a package like that, Sam had to be a shower, not a grower, but man was he wrong.  He took a step forward without thinking, his eyes locked on his brother’s cock as it filled slowly at the attention. 

“Damn,” Dean breathed, his own cock becoming interested.  It had been a long time since Dean had been fucked – years, probably.  Sure, he enjoyed doing the fucking, but sometimes you just needed to take it, too.  Dean had always liked finding guys that were bigger than him to fuck him, but that wasn’t an easy task.

Little did he know, he had a brother with a monster cock.

Dean looked up at Sam’s face, seeing the light glow of angel in Sam’s eyes.  Maybe Ezekiel would help Dean out a bit?  Angels didn’t care much about taboos like incest, right?  He might be willing…

“Would you like me to help you with something, Dean?” Gadreel asked, the corner of his mouth quirking upward.  He’d grown impatient with Dean’s silence, so he’d toed the waters of Dean’s mind and heard the last few thoughts.

“I, uh,” Dean said, his hand moving to adjust himself in his pants.  “Nah, I can’t.  You’re in my brother’s body… It would be weird.  Just ‘cause he’s fucking hot and hung as all hell doesn’t mean I can take advantage…”  Dean swallowed, unsure if he actually meant what he was saying.  “Right?”

Gadreel smiled, tossing the forgotten towel to the side and closing the remaining space between him and Dean.  “The physical and mental are separated at the moment, Dean.  Unless you would like to have Sam here with you, I am more than happy to  _help you_.”

Gadreel’s words went straight for Dean’s cock, making him chub even more in his now-too-tight jeans.  His wide eyes trailed across Sam’s torso before looking downward once more to the hard cock that was beginning to bob its interest against Dean’s leg.

Fuck, Dean wanted that huge cock inside of him, stretching him out, more than anything he’d wanted in a very long time.  

“Yeah, okay,” Dean finally relented, gasping as Gadreel snapped his fingers to zap Dean’s clothes away.   Now there was no hiding how excited Dean had gotten with thoughts about Sam’s cock, with his own revealed to the world.  Gadreel hummed in approval, reaching out to grab Dean’s erection.

Dean watched as their cocks lined up, side by side in the space left between their bodies.  The tip of Sam’s dick nestled into Dean’s curls, but Dean’s only made it a little over halfway to Sam’s body.  Gadreel stroked their cocks together a few times, the skin-on-skin contact overwhelming.

“So what advantages would you like me to have with you, Dean?” Gadreel asked, eyes still on their cocks.

Dean groaned.  “Split me open, please.  Fuck me with that monster.”

If Dean hadn’t been so dazzled by the size of it, he would have been embarrassed with what he was saying about Sam’s cock.  But all he knew right now was that he wanted it, bad.

Gadreel turned him around so that Dean was facing the sink and mirror.  Dean watched as Sam’s hands pushed his shoulders forward to brace himself on the sink, getting Dean at an angle that would be semi-comfortable.  Another finger snap, and there was a wetness in and around Dean’s hole.

 _Lube?_  He thought.   _Angels can mojo lube out of nowhere?_

Dean’s thoughts left the building as Gadreel put two fingers inside his hole, not bothering to work him up to it.  Dean moaned his pleasure and pain, wanting –  _needing_  – to feel the stretch.  He spread his feet wider, giving Gadreel more room to work.

After just a minute and one more finger, Dean needed more.  “Zeke, please.  Just fuck me.”

Dean caught Sam’s eyes in the mirror, seeing the blue glow in them.  With one more blink, Gadreel was pushing into Dean, angling his hips so that he could slowly push the whole thing inside.

Dean felt like he was being torn in half with the girth of Sam’s cock, and that didn’t even begin to explain how it felt once the entire thing was inside of him.  When Gadreel stilled, balls deep inside of Dean, Dean took one hand off the sink to put on his own stomach.

 _Fuck_ , he could feel the tip of Sam’s cock pushing against his hand, he was so deep and  _fucking huge_.

His hand went back to brace the sink, feet planting firmly before he hung his head.  “Move,” Dean ordered, as ready as he would ever be.

Gadreel didn’t wait any longer, wrapping Sam’s huge fingers onto Dean’s hips before he began fucking relentlessly into Dean’s hole.  Dean’s hands white-knuckled the sink as he babbled incoherently at the pleasure-pain, his words echoing in the tiled room.

It wasn’t long before Gadreel started to feel Sam’s balls draw up, getting close to the finish line.  He leaned forward slightly, snaking one hand around to grasp Dean’s cock and tug.

“You like this huge cock splitting you in half, Dean?” Gadreel started whispering in Dean’s ear, working both his physical and mental pleasure.  “Sam’s huge cock, driving deep inside of you?  You like that your little brother is so much bigger than you, that he can fuck you deeper than anyone else?”

That was all it took for Dean to scream out his orgasm, coating the sink with his come.  Gadreel let Dean go, thrusting once, twice, three more times before spilling inside of Dean.  Dean’s hand went back to his stomach, feeling Sam’s cock twitching inside of him with every spurt of come.

“Fuck,” Dean whispered, his spent cock still interested slightly but too tired for anything else right now.

Gadreel pulled out, come dripping from Dean’s hole as he left it empty.  Dean stumbled toward the shower, turning the spray on and quickly washing himself down.  He’d have to do a more thorough job later, but right now he just wanted a nap.

When he stepped out, he gave a small wave to Gadreel before heading to his room.  He flopped on his bed, mind falling quickly into dreams of his baby brother’s monster cock, hoping he’d have another chance with it someday soon.


End file.
